


you either die a hero or you live long enough to become the villain

by naturegoddess210



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cecilia was pregnant, F/M, Headcanon, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Origin Story, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Was Pegasus always bad or was circumstance the cause .





	you either die a hero or you live long enough to become the villain

**Author's Note:**

> My own headcanon theory that Cecilia was pregnant and that one of his reasons for loving cartoons is because he had painted the baby room \ nursery full of cartoons and when they lost the baby he was left with just an empty room.

 

 ****He wasn't always evil.

 

Pegasus.

 

 

He had been good once.

 

 

He had a wife that he had loved since his boyhood.

 

 

Cecelia, his darling.

 

 

She was as good and kind and giving as she was beautiful.

 

 

When she gave him the honor of becoming his wife she had wanted children

 

 

She had told him he would have made a terrific father.

 

 

He would have...

 

 

When she first found out she was pregnant during the first month of their marriage, oh how he was ecstatic, oh how excited.

 

 

He had already imagined a life with his wife and their baby.

Fatherhood.

 

 

He promised he would always make time he would always make sure to play ball and watch cartoons and make pancakes he would make sure his child wanted for nothing and always knew that his father loved him.

 

 

Cecilia was one month pregnant when she miscarried it wasn't until later the doctor's informed him she had stage 3 cancer it's somehow went undetected

 

 

She confused the symptoms with morning sickness the constant throwing up and lethargy she had convinced herself it was normal pregnancy issues.

 

 

His wife died blaming herself for not giving Pegasus a child to love

 

 

The room they had painted together filled with cartoons and bunny rabbits would always be empty.

 

 

It wasn't until later after he had buried his wife and had since gone to Egypt cartoons became his Escape he would read comics and imagine these would be something to share with his son he would watch cartoons imagine family room him and Cecilia on the couch in the grand TV room watching cartoons.

 

 

Now he lives in the castle alone. Rooms that would have children's bedrooms are now empty and the kind man his wife loved is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad saying Cecilia is a minor character.  
> she minor to us because we have no emotional connection to her, only pictures.  
> But she was Pegasus's wife and they obviously were best friends they knew each other since childhood.  
> To him she was a major part of his life and what shaped him.
> 
> Wikipedia says : Cecelia died of a disease shortly after their wedding at the age of 17,
> 
> but they could still have been expecting a child considering they both came from prominent families and having a heir would have been expected of them.


End file.
